


This Is Us

by JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES/pseuds/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES
Summary: The rest of the Avengers have been trying to introduce the two best friends, Steve and Bucky, to all of the pop culture they've missed out on. Clint gets the bright idea to show them fanfiction, and Tony casually mentions that there are fanfictions of the Avengers out there.





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know Steve and Bucky discovering their fanfictions is not something new, but I just wanted to take my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, okay… What haven’t you been introduced to? You’ve seen all the movies I’ve told you to see. What modern pop culture thing should I force upon you two today?” Sam was addressing Bucky and Steve, having already flipped through their blu rays to find nothing interesting the pair hadn’t seen.

“How about Sound of Music?” Natasha recommended from her perch on the couch as she read some book on kindle.

“Oooh, I think I might like that one.” Steve said, perking up.

“Yeah, Nat. He’ll just love the singing nazis.” Sam shot back sarcastically.

“Singing nazis?” Bucky asked, his interest piqued. Steve just looked confused and insulted.

“Have they read any fanfiction yet?” Clint asked with a smirk as he strolled into the room, hopping over the back of the couch to sit three feet away from Natasha, the two of them thus working together to take up the entire couch.

“Fanfiction?” Steve asked, completely unaware that that even existed. “What’s that, like, stuff written by fans…?”

“Kinda.” Clint said, “Fans basically write stuff that didn’t actually happen in whatever they’re fans of. There’s fanfiction on movies, books, even real people.”

“Huh.” Steve said. Bucky had already pulled out his laptop and googled ‘fanfiction’.

“Steve, they have Star Wars fanfiction!” Bucky exclaimed excitedly. They’d just watched Star Wars for the first time two months ago, and had become completely obsessed with it. Steve immediately came over and sat down next to Bucky, looking intently at the laptop. Sam and Clint walked out of the room, but Natasha silently stayed put and read her book. Bucky had discovered the ship called ‘Stormpilot’ on Archive of Our Own, and immediately he and Steve sat down to read some fanfictions. After about half an hour of reading pure unadulterated fluff on their two favorite characters from Star Wars 7, Tony strolled into the room.

“Oh, you guys into fanfiction?” He asked slyly, seeing Archive of Our Own on Bucky’s computer.

“We are now.” Bucky said, neither he nor Steve looking away from the text for the briefest moment.

“Well, I’ve got no intentions of interrupting your…” He looked closer at the screen, “Stormpilot fluff, but have you found the fanfictions about you yet?” Steve and Bucky stopped for a second. What?!

“Hang on a sec, people wrote fanfictions about us?” Steve seemed honestly concerned.

“Well, yeah. The Avengers are famous, Steve. Fanfictions are written about pretty much every famous person. Therefore, there’s a ton of fanfictions out there about us. Some are realistic and I could actually see happening, but others just… aren’t. Anyway, you two have fun! Chao!” And Tony was off again, heading down to do some Tony-like thing, which probably meant a minor explosion in the basement would occur about three hours later.

Steve turned back around to discover that Bucky had searched ‘Avengers’ on Archive of Our Own, and was scrolling through the titles, looking for something interesting. He opened one, but found it rather boring, so decided to have a bit of fun, searching ‘Captain America’.

“Bucky… Do we have to—”

“Yes. Yes we do.” Bucky said, already clicking one that said it aso contained Bucky in it. “Look, see, this one’s got me in it, too. Let’s see what our fans think we’d do!” And so he began to read aloud: “Changing into boxers and a tanktop, Steve got into his bed and turned off the light. Bucky was probably sound asleep in the room next to his in their shared apartment, but Steve couldn’t seem to close his eyes. After an hour of just lying in bed trying his best to be tired, Steve gave up and went out to his and Bucky’s kitchen to get a glass of water.”

“This is so boring! Do they really think I’m that boring!” Steve complained.

“Shhh! I’m trying to read. Ahem: As he leaned against the counter, looking out the window at the stars, he took a sip of his water. A second later he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. He had just assumed that Bucky had been asleep, and not Steve looked down at his boxers in a panic. This was going to be weird…”

“Okay. I can’t stand it. The most interesting thing that happens my character so far is that you’re gonna see me in my boxers?! Seriously, I’ve saved the world multiple times, why do my fans think I’m so boring! Agh!” Steve complained once more.

“I said to shhh, didn’t I? Seriously.” Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve before he continued reading aloud: “Bucky walked into the kitchen whistling. It took him a second to notice Steve standing frozen, against the counter, in his boxers. ‘...Steve…?’ Bucky said, willing himself not to look at Steve in his underpants.” Bucky paused reading to turn to Steve, “Okay, but why do I feel like this could actually happen?”

“It couldn’t.” Steve sulked, “Because in real life I’m not as incredibly boring as I am in this fanfiction.” Bucky just rolled his eyes and continued reading:

“Steve turned pink in the face, utterly embarrassed. ‘S-sorry, Buck.’ Steve said helplessly, unsure of what to do now. ‘No reason to be sorry. Can’t a man walk around in his underwear in his own apartment?’”

“‘Yes, but it’s your apartment, too. I shouldn’t really be doing anything that makes you uncomfortable.’ Steve spoke, looking at the floor and taking a sip of his water for lack of anything to fidget with. ‘It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all.’ Bucky told Steve quickly, coming forward to stand closer to his friend. Steve couldn’t help but notice Bucky’s shirtless abs.”

“Hang on, hang on, hang on just a second there, Buck!” Steve exclaimed, checking the fic to see if that was just something Bucky had made up. “They talk about me noticing your abs, but no mention of mine? I’m offended. Mine are nicer than yours anyway.” he stuck his nose in the air.

“Rude!” Bucky pretended to slap Steve’s shoulder. “Anyway, back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted: ‘It doesn’t make you uncomfortable at all?’ Steve was nervous for some reason, but he didn’t want to admit why.”

“Wait! Why am I nervous! I’m boring and nervous?! Does this so-called “fan” even know about me saving the world multiple times?!” Steve burst out, making Bucky glare at him.

“Steve! Please stop interrupting, for God’s sake! You are no longer allowed to speak until I finish reading this fic. Got it?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. “Good. Now, back to the story: ‘No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest.’ he went to lean against the counter next to Steve. ‘So,’ Steve began, ‘Can’t sleep either?’ Bucky just nodded. ‘You want me to make you some tea or something?’ Steve asked, wanting to simply leave this awkward situation but not wanting to abandon his best friend when they were really in the same boat here.

“‘Sure, why not?’ Bucky replied, and Steve went over to grab the kettle. He would always do it the old fashioned way. While Steve’s back was turned, Bucky’s eyes strayed down to his friend’s well-defined ass. Whoa! Hang on. Why am I looking at you ass? What?!” Bucky exclaimed, pretending to gag even though he actually did do that kind’ve often. Steve just laughed. “Okay, okay, calm down. ‘Hey… Steve?’ Bucky asked Steve tentatively. ‘Hmm?’ Steve replied without turning away from the kettle. ‘Well… it’s just that, we never actually got to see bambi, and we really wanted do. And, like, it’s playing in that one theater that’s almost as old as us, and I was wondering if… maybe… you’d wanna go see it…?’ Steve smiled. ‘Yeah, of course. We never did get to see Bambi, you’re right. It should be a lot of fun to go to the movies like old time. Wait, hang on a second…’ Steve turned to face Bucky, ‘Did you just ask me… I’m sorry, Steve, I can’t read this out loud. I just can’t. In fact, let’s just be done now. We know you’re boring and I have beautiful abs. What more do we need to hear?” Bucky stopped reading abruptly, snapping the laptop shut and clenching it tightly in his hands.

Steve sat still for a moment, then lunged forward and attempted to grab the laptop from Bucky. That didn’t end so well, and the laptop wound up being snapped in half. Sometimes Steve and Bucky forgot their own strength.

“Oh well, guess we can never finish that fanfic. So be it.” Bucky said all his words insanely fast, before standing up and throwing the broken halves of the laptop on the table somewhat violently. As he hurriedly walked out of the room, Steve couldn’t help but notice his face was flushed as if he was embarrassed. What was in that fanfiction?

“Bucky, wait!” He called after his friend, but he knew it was no use.

“Hey, Steve.” Nat called from the couch, having witnessed the whole thing. “The fanfic you were reading is called ‘Insomnia’ on Archive of Our Own. It’s pretty easy to find.” Steve got up and left the common room, choosing to instead go into his shared apartment with Bucky (go figure) and into his own bedroom, closing the door before he pulled out his phone and opened up the browser. After he found the fanfic again, he continued reading in silence:

“Did you just ask me… on a date?” Steve asked Bucky, looking directly at him.

“Ummm… may...be...?” Was all Bucky could say. Steve stepped across the room, standing a foot in front of Bucky. He put his hand under Bucky’s chin, tipping his face up so Bucky was forced to look at him.

“Yes.” Steve said. Bucky stopped breathing. “I’ll go with you.” Before he lost his nerve, he was tilting Bucky’s face and leaning in, just barely brushing his lips against Bucky’s for a split second before stepping back, looking momentarily at a completely stunned Bucky, and then dashing back to his room. Twenty minutes later, sitting on his bed, he still hadn’t calmed down when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Steve?” He heard Bucky say softly from outside.

“Yeah?” He asked gently.

“Can I come in for a bit?”

“Sure.” Steve said, and Bucky opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hey.” Bucky said, sitting next to Steve on the bed.

“Hey.” Steve said back, the quiet calm of night settling down around them. Steve reached his hand over and took Bucky’s in his. They sat there for a second, just holding hands.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered.

“Yeah?” Steve whispered back.

“Did you really mean it?”

“Of course I meant it.” Steve said.

“Good.” Bucky whispered back. Before Steve realized what was happening, Bucky had placed his hands firmly on Steve’s shoulders and shoved him backward onto his bed, pinning him there.

“Bucky?!” Steve exclaimed, slightly frightened. Bucky kissed Steve then. Ferociously. Their faces were pinned to each other and they were kissing.

“Jerk.” Steve said, slipping his hands under Bucky’s shirt and holding the bare skin of his waist.

“Punk.” Bucky replied, getting his fingers tangled in Steve’s golden blonde hair.

“Oh, God, I love you.” Steve said breathlessly against Bucky’s lips. He could feel Bucky smile. They just sat there, kissing for all of two seconds before Steve grabbed Bucky's shoulders and rolled them so that he was pushing Bucky against the bed, holding him against it while they made out.

“Steve…” Bucky breathed, losing control over himself as they relentlessly kissed each other, alternating between slow, heated kisses, and short, heated ones. It was during one of the slow kisses that Steve bit gently on Bucky’s lower lip. “God!” Bucky let out through his slight panting before Steve yanked his shirt over his head.

They continued to kiss each other feverishly. Their thighs interlaced, Steve’s then Bucky’s then Steve’s then Bucky’s as the pressed against each other in the night.

They slowed the rate of their kissing until they simply lay peacefully in Steve’s bed. Bucky’s head was resting on Steve’s chest, Steve with an arm around him. 

“I love you.” Bucky said once he’d fully caught his breath.

“You know I love you, too, Buck.” Steve replied. They curled up together on Steve’s bed, falling asleep with arms wrapped around each other. This was what they’d always wanted.

Steve let out a low whistle as he finished the fanficiton. Damn. That was… interesting. How had the fan known about Steve and Bucky’s nicknames for each other? How had the fan known that they were living in the same apartment but separate rooms? How had this random fan known that Steve had always wanted to kiss Bucky?! Oh. Wait. He usually didn’t think that so directly. Was it true? Yes. Did he ever want to admit to being in love with his best friend? Obviously not.

He looked over at his clock: it was late. It must’ve been late when he’d come in here. When Bucky had refused to read that fanfiction aloud to him. When Bucky had stormed off… blushing. Was Bucky…? Could Bucky be…? Steve stopped himself before he could form that thought. Some things were just better left untouched, he decided.

Steve pulled himself out of bed, setting his phone down on the bedside table, and changing into a pair of sweatpants. He left his room to go get himself a muffin, since he hadn’t eaten fince five and probably wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. When he entered the kitchen, Bucky was standing there holding an apple with three bites taken out of it. Look at that.

Bucky blushed as Steve walked in. He’d finished the rest of the fanfiction, and it had left him fantasizing about things that could never come to life, unattainable wishes. Because, though Bucky knew his feelings to be true, doubted that Steve Rogers, fucking Captain America for Christ’s sake, was gay. Or bi. Or anything that included Bucky in his realm of potential love interests. It just wouldn’t make sense.

“Hey, uh, Buck?” Steve asked, fiddling with his fingernails. Bucky didn’t look at Steve. “Bucky, I—” Steve stopped himself before he said what he’d wanted to. He looked at Bucky: hiding from him as best he could, shrinking away and not making eye contact. He knew right then why Bucky hadn’t been able to read the fanfiction to Steve.

Steve walked forward, putting his hand under Bucky’s chin, tipping Bucky’s face up so he was forced to look at Steve.

“Yes.” Steve said. “I’ll go with you.” Then he was tilting Bucky’s face and leaning in, just barely brushing his lips against Bucky’s for a split second before stepping back, taking a look at the blushing Bucky.


End file.
